naruto and the snake mistress
by pyroboy353
Summary: this is a story that i hope will be unique and original, it is my version of naruto and anko, i love naruxanko
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is not your normal 12 year old, he's bin beaten, tortured,denied all contact with anyone outside of the academy other than the hokage(hiruzen saratobi), iruka umino, naruto's adoptive father kakashi hatake, and lastly on puprle haired anbu named yugao uzuki

those are the only people who ever cared for the boy or ever showed him kindness.

naruto has only ever wanted a friend, someone to train with him and hang out with him, though no one would go near him out of fear and hatred

for years he was by himself, living were he could like allies, parks and in most cases the hospital after an encounter with some of the villagers.

he knew one thing in life, try to survive and in doing so, he made it his goal to train himself as a shinobi, he stole books, sealing scrolls, weapons, and cloths just to be ready for the academy

which he barely passed, would you make rookie of the year living on the streets, teaching your self everything you would need to know?

after he made it through the academy he was adopted by his sensei, kakashi hatake, who taught the boy as best he could, being forbidden to teach him anything he could use to protect himself, by the council, something about the demon being allowed to rise to power or some fucked excuse, kakashi didn't care he taught naruto everything he could to keep him up on par with a chunin just in case kakashi died on a mission.

kakashi tried his best to be the father naruto needed but naruto was so use to being alone he could not relate to anyone, so he stayed where he knew he could be left in peace whether it be attacking villagers,(which he could handle but would be executed if he killed them like he wanted to) or kakashi urging him to read his beloved icha icha.

_**chapter 1: bad first dates**_

It was a strange and beautiful sight to behold as a young woman, with breath-taking amber eyes and lovely purple locks tied up in a spiked ponytail, dressed only in a tight two piece suit of chakra netting body armor, steel weighted wristbands with strange seals on them and chakra metal shin guards.

danced across the open field of grass fighting a humongous snake.

"subiu don't hold back i need to get as quick as possible" said the kunoichi

"yes misress"said the larger than average purple and green cobra

the kunoichi was training in tai, nin and genjutsu as she fought her snake summons ''subiu'', unbeknownst to both they were about to meet a certain blonde.

**several moments before **

naruto had trained in the forest for hours. he had worked through some anger when he heard a young voice shout many...many words jiji had told him to never use, his jiji also told him to stay out of training ground 44 especially at night. which he blatantly ignored seeing as how he practically lived there

when he heard the curses stop he got worried, so he went to investigate since he decided he was through training.

he dashed upwards, taking to the trees so he could remain hidden when found the source of the obstinacy, as he grew closer to the source he realised the one swearing was a girl, this made him even more curious,'what was a girl doing in the forest of death alone in the night' naruto asked himself silently.

as he landed on a branch still in thought, instinctively crouched ready to spring to another branch, but any thought s he had along with his action to bounce to the next limb were ripped away when he saw a 9 foot snake lunge at a purple haired girl around his age, acting on instinct naruto exploded with red chakra and silently rushed to the girls aid

**present**

the mystery kunoichi began "katon:kya- she never finished the jutsu, there was an explosive amount of demonic chakra in the air, as a red and yellow blur knocked her off her feet and away from the snake after she _was thrown_ from the snakes on coming attack, naruto could not keep up the flow of red chakra, his body momentarily shutdown from chakra overload, he was about to pass out from overload when subiu attacked him at full speed, thinking he was trying to harm her mistress, the snake sunk her fangs deep into narutos shoulder releasing all the poison she could, anticipating an attack only for him to double over unconscious, seeing everything, the kunoichi ran to the little boy on the ground realisation dawning on her.

'he tried to save me' she thought as she scrambled to flip the boy over to check for a pulse, she found one.

"subiu give me the antidote, NOW! said the kunoichi screaming the last word,

Subiu wordlessly complied as she slithered over to her master and produced a scroll from her mouth dropping it in the emotional ninjas hand.

"mistress anko, I gave him enough poison to kill 1000 men, you must give him all the remaining antitoxin or he will perish" stated the stoic snake

"ok. wait we don't have any syringes, what do i use to administer the antidote"anko asked frantically

"give it to him by mouth, measure it by mouthfuls" said the snake nonchalantly

anko unseal the 3 vials of green liquid, looking at them carefully popped the quark of the first one and poured it in his mouth, naruto began convulsing and spit the liquid out as he screamed in pain, anko started to freak and poured the remaining to vials in her mouth and closed it she hushed naruto with her lips pressed against his, anko pinched the bridge of his nose, naruto opened his mouth to breathe and received a mouthful of the oddly colored liquid, forced to swallow at the risk of drowning, after anko was sure he swallowed she withdrew her lips from him.

after naruto swallowed the liquid he began glowing slighty, this intrigued the snake and frighted anko.

"subiu, whats going on ...is he gonna be ok?"anko asked her summons, fear coating her words, she sat down under the large tree her coat laid under folded neatly, her twin red ninjato laying next to it, she picked up her coat and slipped arms through the sleeves, after returning her swords to her back she brought her knees to her chest awaiting a response from her companion.

after several minutes the snake finally spoke "i honestly don't know, should you care, he attacked you"she asked genuinely curious as to why her master would help someone who would potently hurt her, but she could ponder this thought no more when narutos' glow ceased and he began to stir.

"w-wah,I ca mav"naruto sqeaked barely able to form half of the words in his thoughts he tried to verbalize

"don't speak, drink"said anko caringly as she pulled a bottle of water from the pouch around subius' neck, she walked over to naruto from where she sat, she lifted his head slightly and began pouring water in his mouth gently.

"the venom through out your body is not just a neurotoxin, we of the wet fang have unique physiology, our body adapts to the conditioning of the recipient of the bite while our fangs are imbedded we shape the poison to...best fit our needs, I could have paralyzed you but in all honesty, I injected all the venom I could into you... I intended to kill you in kind"said the snake gliding across the grass towards naruto, when she reached the poor boy she leaned over the boy and rattled her tongue with a hiss centimeters from his eye.

naruto was curious, the angel he saw above him looked familiar, like he was forgetting something, then it him like a fuuton wind bullet to the family jewels,

it was her...the kunoichi he saw...he wondered, where the monstrous snake went and then heard it the deep and distinctly feminine voice he did not recognize, then he saw the source of the voice as the snake leaned in close, her tongue rattling like mad.

as naruto and subiu had not been paying attention, naruto because he didn't want to be eaten by the large creature in front of him and subiu, well she just wanted to put a scare into her mistress's would be attacker.

neither noticing an awe struck anko staring at the top of naruto's head until they were brought from their stalemate by an ear-splitting shriek of delight emitted by the giddy kunoichi as she finally noticed what had taken residence in the grounded blonde's yellow spiked crown he called hair.

"is everything alright, mistress"asked subiu worried for her master, confused by the new sounds she made

"they're so cute!"anko sqeaked starring the orange ears on the boy's head, now twitching from the awkwardly loud shrill a moment ago

"what mistress"subiu asked puzzled until she followed the ecstatic girls gaze "those weren't there before, were they?"

"wha-"was all he could try to get out as he began feeling like his blood had been replaced with molten lava, burning, melting away his being, he began convulsing again as everything went black.

_**somewhere inside his** mind_

naruto woke with a fright when he heard a voice bellow, shaking him to his core, he looked up to see a massive door, he got to his feet to stare at the door only for it to open.

he was shocked as his eyes met large blood-red orbs floating behind a gigantic black spiked gate, with a piece of paper mid way up with the word 'seal' written on it.

_**"Admiring your fathers work,**_** whelp"**a deep, bloodcurdling voice boomed

"what!"was narutos 'well' thought out reply

"**that's right, no one has told you. would you happen to have any ideas who i could be?"**the dark voice asked

"should i?"naruto's question made the giant eyes laugh, it was a sound naruto could have lived his entire life without hearing

_**meanwhile on the ground in training grounds 44**_

anko had watched as the blonde boy began seizing again, she grabbed his hand hoping it would help, she'd never seen some of the things she was witness to that night.

she began to shake violently as she his hand fell from her hand and as everything began to blur, she noticed four masked figures dressed in black drop from the trees. they began walking toward her and the thrashing blond as darkness claimed her.

_**she woke in a strange place**_

she woke and jumped to her feet as quickly as she could, hoping to surprise the men in black,only to see the blonde boy screaming at a pair of giant red eyes

anko may be young but she feared very few things, but the large red eyes before her, felt as though they belonged to the devil himself and his voice as he spoke didn't exactly fill her with confidence, she paled as the eyes turned their gaze on her

"**why have you come here"**the voice boomed, almost knocking her over"**how did you get here?**"asked the voice as naruto turned around to who it was, he remembered her, it was the angel he saw before kurama dragged him inside his mind to yell at him for almost killing them both with his 'hero complex' or what ever the 'stupid fox' called it, he ran to her and began asking questions, completely forgetting where he was, naruto maybe smart but he could get caught up in every situation when it came to a girl.

he turned back to the fox and asked"hey kurama i thought you said we were inside my mind, how can someone else be here?"before anko could answer any of the things he asked her, she wouldn't be able to voice her answers anyway she was still a little 'freaked the fuck out'.

**"we are in your mind, but i never said you were the only one who could come here. under the right circumstances, some may be permitted access to our seal, such as, and i hate to admit it, uchiha scum or someone with there accursed eyes."**said kurama, near foaming at the mouth when she'd mention the uchiha

"um...kurama...i'm not of the uchiha ...how am i hear?"anko asked now more confused then scared

**"I don't know, but i intend to find out" **karuma said as naruto went back to talking with the purple haired girl ignoring the giant demonic fox

"who... are you" anko said regaing more composure by the second

**"I've been kind enough for one day, if the boy would like to explain that's fine, but I've talked with the kit for too long he needs rest. begone"**kurama said in an emotionless tone

anko turned to naruto and ask but the large started to go black and without warning anko and naruto were thrust back to reality

**with the anbu**

"what do we do captain?"said cat in an emotionless tone, but on the inside she was terrified for her blonde friend

"i don't know this has never happened before" said the dog masked captain, kakashi was as scared as cat, the blonde boy was his adopted son. he didn't want to have to kill naruto, they had watched him all night, untill he lost them.

they only found him because of the kyuubi's chakra flared, when they caught up to him he had been on the ground seizing like he was going into shock, and one anko mitirashi not doing any better, subiu her companion had made a bee line towards kakashi, and almost begged him to help her mistress, he said he would and told her, he'd take her and to dispel, she did, but not untill she had made it clear, 'if anko dies so does the boy'. they both lay there eyes open deathly still.

two of the anbu walked over to the duo, both anbu gasped and withdrew kunai ready to end both of the comatose children, that is until kakashi appeared behind them, and with too quick movements, bird and wasp, were on the ground unconscious. cat looked questioningly at her commanding officer, but you couldn't see it because of her mask."sir you could have told them to stand down" cat stated

kakashi nearly fell over, he had been so protective of naruto he completely forgot that the men about to end him where his subordinates, he could have called them off, but it was too late now, the were already asleep.

"whoops, eh at least we could... have some well needed...'alone time'"said kakashi cooly with some extra emphasis on alone time

"captain!...not whille to children are here"said cat blushing under her mask

kakashi looked over naruto, to see what had bird and wasp so spooked, then he saw them, two orange ears on top of his head. his heart nearly stopped, 'had the fox taken over' he thought

"yu- cat, come here" he said with fear leaking from every pore looking away from naruto, a tear threatening to fall, as he pulled out a single kunai.

"captain, is something the matter?"yugao was busy thinking about what could be wrong as she noticed the kunai in his hand "OH, YOU BETTER BE PICKING YOUR NAILS!. CAUSE I KNOW YOU WOULDN"T DRAW A BLADE TOWARDS CHILDREN"she hissed with enough venom to put subiu to shame

"yugao, look at th-" kakashi's heart skipped several beats when he finally noticed anko, more importantly her ears, he thought to himself "how could anko have acquired part of the kyuubi's chakra?,"he was abruptly brought from him thought as naruto's head made contact with his chin, kakashi saw stars, so did naruto as he lay on the ground holding his head in pain. his head ache wore off and he saw it was kakashi he had head butted, knocking him and his mask to the ground, he started to apologise when he saw the kunai in his hand and realised what kakashi was gonna do, then he did what any hyperactive, untrusting of anyone, super crazy blonde would do.(beat the fuck out of him while he was out cold)

while kakashi went down yugao could not help but laugh at her commanding officer and secret lover being hit in the chin at an alarmingly fast rate by naruto.

she could not decide whether to stop the little blonde boy or applaud him, she loved kakashi and all but she thought he deserved alitte pain after he considered to kill him for reasons she did not yet understand.

once she saw blood leaking from kakashi's face did she decide to scoop up the blonde in a hug to stop him from hurting her man to bad, she silently walked up behind him and brought him into a hug.

of course naruto was still on edge about his adoptive father about to kill him if kurama hadn't sent him back to the real world in time, so when he felt yugaos arms close around him, he instinctively threw his head back in to hers, cracking her mask into and braking her nose.

yugao howled in pain and surprise as she released him, naruto jumped forward grabbing the kunai out of kakashi's hand and whirling around with great speed he made a downward arc with kunai in hand, all he saw next was a tiny splatter of blood shoot across his face

Naruto began to cry as he looked up and saw his favorite anbu and mother figure, bleeding, bleeding a dark crimson, the crimson you only bleed if you Nic an artery

"c-cat, I'm sorry cat, CAT!?"he cried as yugaos' eyes began to close

**"save her brat if she dies the council will execute your ass for treason!"** yelled the huge ball of fur locked inside his head

"w-what how, tell me!"naruto shouted aloud

_**"**_**Give me control, for a moment, i'll heal** **her"** kurama stated calmer than before, normally naruto would have refused and told her to fuck off, but something about seeing your friend on the ground pale and bleeding makes you a little more trusting when told by the demon inside your head, that it can help her

"DO IT!, NOW KURAMA!"naruto roared not questioning the fox's motives

"AAAAAHHHHH"he screamed as the red chakra all but swallowed him, covering his body in burns that began healing as soon as they appeared,

when the chakra finally calmed, five tails where flowing and whipping about behind him

kurama was now in control

**"I know it hurts, just grit your teeth, I will heal her"** said the fox in an uncommonly caring voice

kurama nealed down next to yugao and apologized for what she was about to do, then quickly put her hands on the ground and began channaling chakra into her tails, when she deemed it was enough she closed her eyes so naruto would not see what happened next, kurama's five tail's were poised at five points of yugaos body, the first was directly above her heart, the others were above each limb, in an instant her tails were plunged deep into the points the were hovering and were pumping chakra into them at an alarming rate

"BLONDIE, WHAT THE FUCK!" anko screamed finally waking from her 'weird dream'

**"SILENCE, ANKO!"** growled kurama as she continued her task, anko obeyed quietly, she looked around her to see there were three other anbu

downed, she looked at the girl on the ground, 'what the fuck is he doing to yugao' she thought

anko was terrified, she felt its presence again but all she saw was naruto with five orange tails deep inside yugao's body (not like that)

she watched silently as naruto started to grow fangs and what looked like another tail, but just as they appeared he was coverd in, what felt like hate and anguish in the physical form as red chakra began flowing from him to yugao, naruto began roaring, screaming to the heavens above when the chakra and four of his tails disappeared as he collapsed on top of yugao in an inappropriate way, naruto's he head falling sideways landing on her crotch and as his body hit her she screamed in both pleasure and pain, as she came to

yugaos' screams continued, her body felt strange, like a living fire had possessed her and to her shock the mixture of pleasure and pain made feel somewhat good, before the pain intensified again causing her to scream more

anko watched in horror as her best friend screaming in pain

to be continued

* * *

_**that is the end of chapter one, if you want to know what happens or would like to influence what happens next pm me and shoot me some ideas**_

_**-pyroboy353**_

_**ps. shoutouts and such**_

_**im giving shout outs, Future-Forgotton for generly being helpful,VFSNAKE for allowing me to use his law,iFrix for allowing me to use the anbu family mentality and a few other things.**_

_**if you don't like my story then just don't read it!**_

_**p.s i'm going to write all day today and if you would like me to finish by tonight, i need motivation 2/20/13**_


	2. Chapter 2

**naruto**

**Below is a little info**

**fool, ya fool**

* * *

Weeks have passed since Naruto killed...and resurrected yugao uzuki, and its been a weird couple of weeks to say the least, first off: the villagers were not happy to see three people with furry red/yellow/purple ears atop their heads or the one of them with six plush, purple tails flowing softly as her hips moved

they each had new problems to go with their day-to-day routines, and for some even a solution to other problems they had.

but they all had the same hindrances, they became more susceptible to sounds in general, yugao was the only one aware of the next weakness, and probably most dangerous of the trios' weakness's, their lust.

Naruto: could now hear the villagers and leave long before they tore his apartment to shambles

(anko and narutos' most shocking development was the link between them, and karama.

it was the weirdest thing, anko could speak inside his head and read his thoughts, speak with karama and enter the seal.

but naruto couldn't read anko's mind, he could talk with her if he focused hard enough.

naruto could alter anko's dreams, which he only did when she was having a nightmare or he was wondering how she would react to something more happy(XD)

the worst thing by far, was the chakra tether, it split naruto's chakra three ways, it gave equal thirds to each involved, naruto, anko, and karama.

the link provided a flow of chakra to each, so each gained an affinity, and more of karama's influential chakra.)

(Karama: nothing really changed for the angry chakra beast, but she did talk more, especially to anko)

Anko: her problems ceased, nobody fucked with her, for fear of yugao's wrath(and/or her new sword techniques)

Yugao: became a force to be reckoned with, she gained a new kenjutsu style not unlike killer bees', she could channel chakra in each tail giving them the shape of arms, she now carries two ninjato, wakizashi, tanto, and one katana.

they became ghosts to konoha's civilian population, and most people in general.

everything was picking up, anko had a mother figure, naruto had a family finally, but what he really cared about was anko, he couldn't explain it but when he was with her he could forget the world around him was there, and he did most of the time

* * *

_**chapter 2: not at the dinner table**_** hana!**

naruto and anko were just finishing their shopping at the market and were about to make their usual stop behind the dango shop and pick their favorite stress reliever or as naruto called it 'ganja', they planted it behind it and covered it with a genjutsu to keep people away

they loved the stuff ever since naruto found it in kakashi's dresser when he was looking for one of his face masks so he could look more like him, when they found a little wooden box with a green nine-pointed leaf painted on it, curious could not describe the blonde boy when he saw it, naturally he grabbed the box, closed the dresser and ran to find his partner in crime, they were baffled when they opened it to find many tiny seeds, and more so when naruto picked one up and it grew almost instanley in to a small 'bud' of some kind, anko picked one up and nothing happened, she handed it to naruto and it grew into a nother bud, they decided to go to the smartest person they knew, shukaku nara, but upon getting to the nara compound they saw shika and decided to ask him what these seed were and why they reacted to naruto and not anko

the three would never be the same

**_Begin*_**

"yo, shika" yelled the blonde, running to the pineapple haired clan heir

"naruto, sup-"he stopped when he saw anko, shika had a crush on her since he met her

"...earth to shika" naruto said as he waved his hand in the hazy ninjas face, snapping him out of his little world

"sorry i-i was trying to sleep with my eyes open" shika blurted out hoping anko didn't notice him starring, she didn't she was off in her own little world thinking about the girl with puppy, she thought she was gourgeous

naruto however saw shika gawking

"Oooh shika likes an- UGH!" naruto was stripped of his fun when shikamaru punched him in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs, shika was not counting on anko thinking he was hurting him and open a can of whoop-ass, beging with a swift round house over a slouching naruto, throwing shika into the gate to the nara compound, anko was on him before he fell to the ground, but caught off guard by a bear hug from naruto, she struggled until she saw who it was and went limp in his hug, naruto held her until he realised his arms were crossed on her chest and his hands were cupping her breasts, he dropped her right after he gave them a few experimental squeezes, anko wasent complaining till her but hit the ground

"WHAT THE FUCK" anko said after a few seconds of being on the ground, she then looked at shika and realised why he stopped her, he was laying on the ground blood pooling aroud his twisted limb he called an arm, she almost fainted, she couldn't believe she could do somthing to her freind

naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said"he'll be okay he's just unconcious, I'll get him patched up and meet you at home,ok"

she was going to speak but stoped and ran home as fast as her legs would carry her

naruto picked shika up and theyy both exploded in a ball of red and black flames only to appear in front of the hospital, scaring the shit out of nurse who started screaming something about the 'demon' returning, naruto was in hurry, he had many questions for shika so he just cut the nurse in half with his ninjato as he said "i"m the only one not bound by the law of silence", in one swift motion naruto had brought his blade down, all you could see was a quick flash of light from the polished silver blade and she was in pieces, dead at his feet, he returned his ninjato to his back and walked away like nothing happened and no one said a word as he went in the hospital

(he loved gutting or torturing, hell just plain killing the villagers)

ever since naruto began living with kakashi and yugao, they trained him morning and night, if he wanted a break he earned it, anko too and now the villagers would only attack them when they were separate, and only if they had a big group with atleast 2 chunin

and when they'd attack they would almost never injure them, but if they did kakashi would use pakkun to take in every scent of blood he could find on naruto's blade and track each one and kill them, kakashi never had to worry about and being hurt inside the village, she had subiu and she was always hungry for blood...and if she was hungry god have mercy on her food because she sure wouldn't

after 2 hours shikamaru was dicharged from the hospital, he had woken up after a half hour of being there and the one thing that naruto heard from shika's room while he went to get a snack from the vending machine was shika scream at the top of his lungs "I FUCKING LOVE THAT WOMAN!", naruto teased shika till he was discharged and he even apologized for anko, shika wouldn't have it he loved the anko would stand up for her friend with intent to kill, call him masochistic, but he liked it and in the way to meet up with anko, naruto remembered why he went to shika first

**Chance...**

"oh, i almost forgot" naruto began as he took the box of seeds out his pack, opened and showed the contents to the pineapple headed ninja walking with him"what are these, they do weird stuff when i-"he was interrupted when shika put his hand over his mouth and used the other to close the box, he looked around to make sure none saw, when he was satisfied he whispered "naruto where did you get those... nevermind let's get to anko, i have an idea" after he finished speaking he cracked a wicked grin took the box and they both took off

once they got there shikamaru face-palmed when naruto asked him why they didn't shunshin, when he recovered he told naruto it was all part of his plan and not to question things he didn't understand, they got to the door and anko tackled shika who yelled "YES" causing naruto and anko to look at him like he was nuts, shika just coughed into his fist and said " about the seeds"

"oh,riiight"anko had completely forgot about the box and its contents, she was just glad she didn't ruin shika's ninja career

"ok, these are ganja seeds, you plant them and they grow into plants, like any other plant, but...

_**two hours**_** later**

shika had explained everything he knew about the magic plant, anko had almost exploded with joy when shika had told her that ganja could be used as a stress reliever, he asked her why that was important, she blushed and kept silent

naruto had a plan forming inside his head, but kept silent the entire time shika was explaining the potential goldmine, he finally spoke up when he asked shika why the seeds reacted to him when touched them

"WHAT!, SHOW ME!" the nara practically screamed it

naruto reached in to the box and picked up a single seed, as he pulled his hand from the box the seed had already changed into a tiny budding leaf

"N-naruto, th-thats-" he was cut off as an emotionless voice finished his sentence "mokuton" the three young ninja froze and cursed to themselves for letting someone sneak up on them so easily, they turned to see there favorite cycloptic ninja, they all stayed silent letting the copycat's statement sink in.

naruto was the one to break the silence.

"this is reported to nobody who doesn't already know!" as naruto spoke the air grew cold.

nobody said anything as naruto walked off to gather his thoughts on recent developments.

**later that night, with anko and naruto**

naruto walked for hours, he traveled the entire village.

When finally stopped walking when he got a familiar ping in his head.

"I will never get used to that" sighed naruto aloud, as he smiled knowingly at the mental page.

He focused on her chakra signature and shunshined to it.

As the world blurred into view, naruto started to think back on the day he's had.

"na-ruto, earth to Blondie" anko laughed at his expressionless face.

"oh sorry scales, I was just thinking' " naruto muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

(naruto although he was smart and quite perceptive, he was clueless when women were near, and he was brain dead when anko was involved, be it good or trouble, he would do anything she asked.)

"wanna join me, nari" giggled anko.

Naruto was about to tell her how much he hated that nickname, when he started to feel hot, curious he opened his eyes, as soon as he did blood shot from his nose.

He was in a suana

"Anko, I thought I asked you to stop fucking with my head" he said as he stared at a busty bodied, purple haired, anko.

Naruto began circling her slowly to take in every glimpse of his obsession, he was pushing himself.

She was laying on her stomach, naked. she knew he was looking at every inch of her body, she loved it, watching him squirm while he was nearing his breaking point.

He didn't care he got t see more of her ,He might have to worry this time, the pain of not acting on his urges was getting to him, he needed release.

"oh, nari, I promised I would stop teasing you" she got to her feet and began walking towards him" and I am"

"thats not funny anko, your always teasing me, one of these days you'll take it to far and i'll be the one to blame"

**meanwhile at the yamanaka flower shop**

Ino had just finished watering the plants in the back as the number one unpredictable ninja had just materilized in the middle of the store.

**and it took a million years but I updated, deathstar out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

**begin**

Ino walked past the flowers she was tending to, to investigate a strange noise.

she got to the curtain separating the front of the shop and the backroom, when then curtain proceeded to grab her.

"HEY-Oomph"was all that came out as she was thrown to the floor by the somehow animated curtain.

Ino pulled her self from the heap she found herself in as quickly as she could, when she got to her feet her kunai was already in hand.

she put her blade away when she realized who had caused her 'trip' to the floor.

"NARUTO! I'LL KILL YOU-ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" Ino shrieked as she realized he wasn't listening.

"anko... one of these days you'll take it to far and I'll be the one to blame" naruto robotically stated.

"naruto, are you ok?, your not making sense" Ino asked the dazed blonde boy, just noticing his pupiless blue eyes.

"stop teasing anko, its not fair" the spaced blonde said.

without any warning naruto practically tackled the other blonde, catching her in very sexual position, he had her arms pinned above her head, laying on top of her.

"NARU-" her voice died in her throat, as his lips touched hers.

after he kissed her, naruto let ino's arms go, she made no effort to move them.

Ino felt helpless and excited at the same time, she didn't know what was coming over her, she couldn't bring herself to fight him.

naruto continued kissing her as his hand began roaming her body, ino convulsed, moaned and did nothing to hinder his exploration of her body.

naruto broke the kiss and pulled away, only long enough to remove his shirt, as soon as it left his body ino was on him, she pushed him to the floor and held a kunai to his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO ANY OF THAT!" ino snarled.

naruto gave no response as he reached for her once more, unintentionally digging the blade into his neck, causing blood to flow freely from his neck, ino was about to start freaking, she had never bin a fan of blood.

"n-Naruto im sorry! but- I-I" she had no clue what to say, she was beginning to lose it.

"an-anko, why" naruto almost whispered.

**in nari's head**

naruto was beginning to feel weird, one minute he had his dreams come true and the next everything started to get hazy.

he ran through a few scenarios, 1) he could have fainted from the things he was doing to anko, no he didn't faint. 2) he hit his head on the floor, possible but unlikely. 3) he somehow entered his mindscape without realizing it, possible...maybe.

he was clueless, but the one thing he was certain of was his head hurt, not the dull ache it had when he tried to talk to anko, but a pain like no other.

while he tried to discern the cause of the pain in his head, his throat began to ache as his mouth got dry

**and this is where I leave you...for now**

**If someone can guess what's going on before I finish the chap ill give you a cookie**


End file.
